Time for Christmas and Love
by Kiyuii-chan
Summary: O período do natal vai chegando e trazendo algo em seus flocos de neve que aumenta o amor no ar. Bom, isso explica o motivo de tantos beijos e declarações nessa época natalina por parte de vários casais de Konoha... [Threeshots][NaruHina,SasuSaku,ShikaIno
1. So cold around me

**Disclaimer:** Naruto é do Kishimoto-sensei, não esqueçam n.n'

**Par**: Naruto x Hinata

**Legenda:**

"Fala" - Normal

_"Pensamento"_ - Itálico

* * *

**So cold around me**

Com as mãos nos bolsos da calça, os olhos azuis celestes focando o chão que pisava, o qual estava ficando cada vez mais salpicado pelos flocos de neve. A Lua era a única companheira que o rapaz poderia compartilhar o frio que estava passando, e nem mesmo os pensamentos em outros treinos poderiam lhe esquentar, afinal a temperatura estava realmente muito baixa.

O loiro de 18 anos concluiu que iria comer algo para se aquecer.

Um sorriso satisfeito brotou em seus lábios com esse pensamento.

Ramen...! Não havia nada que o deixasse mais feliz!

Animado com o pensamento, Naruto caminhou decidido para a barraquinha que tanto freqüentava, o Ichiraku. Enquanto fazia seu caminho para o local, o Uzumaki voltou a cair em devaneios. _Amanhã é natal... Que bom que eu economizei para comprar presentes para todos!_ Sorrindo, ele contou no dedo as pessoas. _Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-obaachan, Shizune-oneechan, Ero-sennin…_

Estava faltando alguém?

"N-N-Naruto-kun...!" – Aquela voz fraca e tímida alcançou os ouvidos do jovem, fazendo-o parar de andar e levantar os olhos azuis.

Hinata...

É... Sabia que estava esquecendo alguém importante...

Observou-a detalhadamente, notando como os 18 anos influenciaram na aparência da Hyuuga, deixando-a ainda mais bonita.

"Você... estava andando por aí também?" – Indagou, tentando afastar o ligeiro rubor que aquele último pensamento lhe trouxe.

Hinata sorriu, ainda vermelha.

"H-Hai... Eu... Gosto da neve." – Apenas naquele momento, Naruto percebeu que não havia olhado para nenhum outro local que não fosse a herdeira dos Hyuugas, e amaldiçoou-se com esse pensamento, desviando os olhos rapidamente para os flocos de neve no chão.

Sabia que ela não iria falar nada, então resolveu tomar a iniciativa, sorrindo.

"Ei, Hinata, que tal comermos ramen? Eu estava indo pra lá e está realmente frio, sabe." n.n' – Esse convite fez a garota corar como nunca e arregalar os olhos. Será que aquilo significava ser um encontro...?

Naruto ficou olhando-a, confuso, inclinando a cabeça para o lado, sem saber se era sua impressão que ela havia virado um tomate ambulante.

"Er... Hinata?" – Talvez devesse usar palavras mais fáceis. – "Hn... Vamos...?"

Ela apenas fez que sim com a cabeça, ainda muito rubra e começou a caminhada ao lado dele. Nunca esperou que dar uma volta pelas redondezas acabaria lhe rendendo um 'encontro' com Naruto, a pessoa que mais admirava naquele mundo. Se fosse um sonho, que pelo menos não a acordassem até ter terminado de comer o ramen.

Em poucos segundos, os dois já estavam parados na frente do Ichiraku e Naruto não quis acreditar em seus olhos.

"Nani? Fechado?.! Nande dattebayo?.!" – Hinata sorriu de leve com a frustração do rapaz. Achava engraçado aquele jeito dele...

'_Naruto-kun..._'

"Mas nós estamos em vésperas de natal! Por que o tio iria fechar logo hoje?.!" – Naruto reclamou, indignado, apontando para a barraquinha, como se ela fosse a culpada de tudo.

Hinata levou uma mão próxima dos lábios e riu baixinho, assim que viu a frustração do portador da Kyuubi se transformar em um suspiro.

"Kuso... Ninguém merece" u.u – Naruto murmurou. E não percebeu que uma idéia passou correndo pelo cérebro da jovem ao seu lado. Uma idéia que a fez corar ligeiramente.

"N-Naruto-kun..."

"Hn?" – Ele pousou os olhos nela, curioso. – "Nani, Hinata?"

A Hyuuga olhou para o lado, nervosa.

"N-Nós... Será que... nós p-podíamos dar uma volta...?" – O Uzumaki pareceu surpreso e confuso ao mesmo tempo, mas resolveu apenas aceitar.

"Claro."

E novamente estavam andando em passos lentos pela cidade, acompanhados pelos insistentes flocos de neve e também pelo silêncio.

Naruto começou a ficar intrigado com aquilo. Se Hinata estava querendo dar uma volta, então queria dizer que... ela queria lhe falar alguma coisa? Ou seria algo do tipo? Esse pensamento fez o estômago do rapaz dar uma cambalhota.

Havia alguns dias que também queria dizer algo para ela... Talvez... Talvez aquela fosse a melhor chance...

Hinata resolveu tomar uma atitude a partir daquele silêncio e acabar também com seu nervosismo. Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos com força e depois parou de andar, notando o mesmo movimento por parte de seu amigo, o qual estava confuso com tudo.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa, Hinata?" – Ele indagou, parando na frente dela e notando o rubor que dominava aquela face delicada.

"E-Eu... é que... V-Você sabe que amanhã é... é natal e... eu..."

A Hyuuga parou de falar e após alguns segundos começou a vasculhar em suas vestes algo, que aumentou ainda mais a curiosidade do loiro. Com as mãos meio trêmulas, a jovem conseguiu alcançar um fino cordão com um pingente na forma de floco de neve.

Sem tremer mais, ela colocou o cordão no pescoço do rapaz, notando os olhos arregalados dele.

"H-Hinata...?" – O tão conhecido rubor não abandonava a face da jovem, mas ela sorriu fracamente.

"E-eu queria que você soubesse... q-que eu iria te dar esse presente mesmo que não fosse natal... Naruto-kun..."

O Uzumaki estava ainda mais perplexo e com o coração acelerando a cada gotícula de neve. Ainda sentia o calor das mãos dela enquanto colocava o cordão em seu pescoço, mesmo que naquele momento isso não acontecesse mais.

"E-e-eu..." – Mas Naruto não esperou que ela completasse a frase e rendeu-se à tentação dos lábios macios da kunoichi, sentindo-a ficar estática com o primeiro contato e nem notou que o rubor se intensificou como nunca.

Hinata nunca, em um milhão de anos, pensou que estaria beijando Naruto, - Uzumaki Naruto, a pessoa que amava desde criança! – daquela forma tão... delicada... Ele era uma ninja tão determinado e forte... Nunca iria acreditar na suavidade daquele beijo...

Mas não poderia apenas ficar corando cada vez mais, tinha que tomar alguma atitude. E a atitude mais sensata que conseguiu foi beija-lo de volta, com a mesma vontade, correndo os braços ao longo pescoço dele, aprofundando o beijo, mantendo-os aquecidos do tempo gélido que fazia no momento. Naruto não desperdiçou a oportunidade para segura-la pela cintura, perdendo-se na sensação de como suas línguas dançavam em perfeita harmonia.

Mas aquela mágica sensação teve que acabar e eles logo se afastaram.

Naruto encarou-a, decidido, fazendo-a corar.

"Eu... queria ter feito isso há muito tempo." – Hinata sentiu que a neve e o vento não estavam sendo suficientes para esfria-la.

"N-Naruto-kun..."

"A Tsunade-obaachan me chamou para uma missão ontem e eu não consegui dizer, mas... bom, você... você sabe..."

Ele deslizou uma mão para trás da cabeça, desviando os olhos azuis para o lado, corando lentamente.

Era agora ou nunca, decidiu.

"Eu amo você." – A Hyuuga arregalou os olhos o máximo que pôde, sentindo os pêlos do corpo se arrepiarem, tendo certeza que não era por causa do frio, mas sim por aquelas palavras... Elas significavam tanto...

Significavam os inúmeros anos que passara apaixonada por ele, onde nem era percebida... E naquele momento, elas valiam tanto a pena...

Um sorriso sincero se formou em seus lábios.

"Naruto-kun..." – Mesmo sentindo-se bem mais leve após aquelas três palavras, o Uzumaki não saiu de sua posição.

"Ah, eu sinto muito, Hinata, mas... eu não tenho nenhum presente pra você."

Ele foi surpreendido por um abraço da jovem, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos um pouco. Os braços delicados dela ao seu redor... Era algo tão confortador... Tão aconchegante...

Ouviu um murmúrio dela, contra seu peito.

"Não se preocupe. Esse é o melhor presente que eu poderia receber."

Naruto sorriu de leve. Então ela estava se referindo às três palavras? E pensar que saber que ela ainda correspondia aos seus sentimentos também era o melhor presente de todos...

Abraçou-a de volta, ignorando a neve caindo e notando algo realmente curioso.

Subitamente o frio não o incomodava mais...

Owari.

* * *

**Dicionário:**

**Owari**: Fim

**Yo**: Oi

**Nani**: O que

**Nande**: Por que

* * *

**Yo!**

**E aqui estou eu com mais uma fic o/ Mas é óbvio que ela vai ser bem curta, ok? Vai ter 3 one-shots com o tema de natal, e cada one-shot vai ser postada todo domingo até a última cair nodia 25! n.n **

**Ah! Espero que tenham gostado da minha primeira fic NaruHina n.n Não esqueçam as reviews pra dizer o que vcs acharam, ok? n.n**

**Bjs!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	2. Mudanças

**Disclaimer:** Naruto é do Kishimoto-sensei, não esqueçam n.n'

**Par**: Shikamaru x Ino

**Legenda:**

"Fala" - Normal

_"Pensamento"_ - Itálico

* * *

**Capítulo II: Mudanças**

"... E então foi isso que aconteceu." – Chouji finalizou, engolindo mais uma batatinha e depois mostrando um enorme sorriso para a amiga loira à sua frente. – "E eu ganhei uma sacola cheia de batatinhas...!"

Ino olhou-o demoradamente, depois cruzou os braços, suspirando.

"Ai, Chouji. Você não tem jeito mesmo. Sempre pensando em comida..."

Desviou os olhos azuis para o céu, apreciando aquela infinidade bela. Em pé, junto com Chouji, aguardava por seu sensei, o qual parecia ter pegado o vicio do sensei de Sakura. Por um momento pensou se ele, Asuma, estaria fazendo as compras para o natal.

Não. Definitivamente não.

Ouvindo o barulho das batatinhas sendo remexidas por Chouji, Ino notou o quanto sentia falta daquela voz preguiçosa naquele ambiente. Enquanto ela e Chouji eram apenas chunnins, com 15 anos, Shikamaru era examinador.

_Que saco, Ino. Você é muito problemática._

Fechou os olhos, sentindo um singelo sorriso se formar em sua face.

É, realmente sentia falta dele...

"Ei, Ino. E o seu natal?" – A loira pousou os orbes em seu amigo Akimichi, o qual estava no segundo saco de batatinhas.

"O que é que tem?" – Ela indagou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Como estão os preparativos?"

"Ah, sei lá..." – Ino suspirou, cruzando os braços novamente. Como iria saber se não prestava muita atenção às palavras de seus pais? Quer dizer, não era que não quisesse, apenas estava sempre perdida em pensamentos. Sobre Shikamaru. Droga. – "Acho que nós vamos ficar em casa e talvez eu vá visitar a Sakura-testuda."

Chouji fez uma expressão intrigada.

"Mas ela não está numa missão com o Naruto e o Sasuke?"

"É mesmo. Tinha esquecido que talvez ela não volte hoje." – Ino fez uma cara pensativa. Mesmo se Sakura voltasse duvidava que fosse falar com ela, afinal provavelmente ela passaria o natal com o Uchiha.

Sim. Havia perdido Sasuke para a médica-nin, mas não se importava mais. Fazia um certo tempo realmente que estava pensando muito em um garoto Nara.

"Mas e você, Chouji?"

"Olá, pessoal." – Os dois viraram as cabeças para o adulto que havia aparecido ao lado do Akimichi e Ino arqueou uma sobrancelha, reprovando-o pelo atraso, mas Asuma apenas sorriu e falou. – "Hoje vocês estão dispensados."

"Nani?!" – Chouji e Ino indagaram em uníssono, surpresos.

"É, isso mesmo. Estão dispensados para passar o natal com suas famílias, e essas coisas, sabem." – Ele continuou sorrindo.

A loira ainda pensou em vomitar todas as maldições e broncas que o Sarutobi merecia por ter feito com que esperassem para nada, mas resolveu que não adiantaria muita coisa.

"Bom, já que é assim." – Ino murmurou, dando de ombros e se virando para ir embora.

"Ja ne!" – Asuma falou e sumiu em uma nuvem de fumaça. Ino observou Chouji pegar outra direção e falar, sorrindo:

"Estou indo passar o natal com o churrasco. Ja, Ino!"

A loira suspirou. Será que ele não podia viver sem comer carne? Não, pra que perguntar?

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

"Aff... Até que enfim vou ficar fora desse papo de examinador pelo menos hoje. Isso é muito problemático."

Shikamaru havia acabado de sair do escritório da Godaime e naquele momento terminava de descer as escadas, com as mãos nos bolsos e uma expressão na face que mostrava a todos o quanto estava achando tudo aquilo um saco.

Sentiu uma gota descer pela sua cabeça ao pensar no que sua mãe iria falar. Podia apostar que ela iria aparecer com aquele sorriso e pedir para ajudá-la com os preparativos de natal. Acontecia todo final de ano e por isso já estava tão acostumado, mas ainda achava isso muito... problemático.

Por que eles não podiam simplesmente passar o natal apreciando as nuvens? Era algo muito mais simples e prazeroso, afinal.

"Itai..." – Ele levantou os olhos para a voz e apenas nesse momento notou que não estava mais descendo as escadas do escritório da Hokage.

"I-Ino?" – Ele indagou, confuso, se aproximando da jovem sentada de mau jeito, debaixo de uma árvore. – "O que você esta fazendo aqui e sentada desse jeito?"

Ela olhou-o, furiosa.

"Eu torci o tornozelo, sua anta!" – Shikamaru se ajoelhou ao lado da amiga e suspirou.

"Putz... Você é muito problemática."

Ino arregalou um pouco os olhos azuis, sentindo o coração acelerar. Havia sentido tanta falta daquelas palavras...

"..." – Rapidamente desviou os olhos para baixo, sentindo a face ferver ligeiramente.

"Ei, o que foi agora? Está doendo tanto assim?" – Shikamaru perguntou, olhando ligeiramente preocupado para ela, a qual levantou a cabeça para encará-lo.

"Claro que não, baka."

"_Caramba... Ela é mesmo muito esquisita._" – Sentando-se de forma mais confortável na grama, Shikamaru apoiou as mãos dos lados do corpo e passou a encarar as nuvens, com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto. – "Pensei que você e o Chouji estivessem em uma missão."

"Nós íamos ter uma, mas Asuma-sensei nos liberou por causa do natal."

"Que sorte. E cadê o Chouji?" – Shikamaru indagou, olhando para os lados à procura do amigo 'de ossos grandes'.

"Ah, ele disse que ia passar o natal com o churrasco." – Ino sentiu uma gota descer em sua testa e Shikamaru riu baixinho.

"É, ele não muda mesmo."

Eles ficaram em silêncio, no qual Ino sentia o coração acelerar mais ainda quando via o sorriso no rosto do Nara. Mas que droga...! Desde quando tudo isso acontecia só porque estava perto dele?!

Shikamaru parecia absorto no pensamento de que passar o natal ali também com Ino não parecia algo ruim. Aliás, parecia uma sugestão tão boa quanto à de ficar observando as nuvens.

"Você vai passar o natal com sua família, Shikamaru?" – Por um momento, o Nara se sentiu tentado em falar que iria passar a estação natalina ali com ela, mas rapidamente afastou isso da cabeça.

"Vou, como sempre. Você também, não é?"

"Sei lá." – Shikamaru olhou-a, surpreso e intrigado.

"Você não sabe?"

Ino suspirou.

"Não."

"Eles não comentam nada com você?"

"Comentar eles comentam, mas na maioria das vezes eu estou pensando em v"-

A loira rapidamente parou de falar, sentindo o rosto ganhar uma dupla coloração avermelhada.

Shikamaru ficou encarando-a por longos segundos, sua expressão mesclando desconfiança e confusão.

"Pensando em quem?" – Ino rapidamente desviou os olhos para o chão, muito corada.

"Nada, esqueça o que eu disse."

O Nara ainda pensou em insistir no assunto, mas suspirou. Não havia motivos para ficar com raiva, afinal sabia que ela poderia gostar de qualquer um menos ele próprio.

Detalhe: Isso era o que mais queria.

Outro detalhe: Isso era o que estava mais longe de conseguir.

Droga. De todas as garotas de Konoha por que havia se apaixonado logo pela mais problemática?

"Vamos, Ino. Você tem que cuidar desse tornozelo." – Ele falou, sem olhá-la e levantando da grama. A loira encarou-o, confusa.

"Shikamaru...? O que você quer dizer com isso...?"

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Ino sentiu uma veia pulsar em sua testa, ganhando um rubor na face também.

"Shikamaru, seu...!"

"Não precisa agradecer." – Ele respondeu, mantendo os passos firmes no chão enquanto a carregava nas costas. Apenas nessas horas podia tê-la tão perto de si...

Silêncio.

As ruas de Konoha estavam praticamente vazias, tornando possível de se escutar o barulho dos passos do ninja.

"Você... Você já comprou algum presente de natal?" – Ino indagou, querendo quebrar aquele silêncio incômodo.

"Eu não, isso é muito problemático."

"Baka. Tudo é problemático pra você."

Parando para pensar naquilo... Realmente, era verdade.

"Não tem nada que você ache que não seja problemático?" – Ele pensou e enfim respondeu:

"Iie."

_Ai, não sei como eu fui gostar dele._

"E você já comprou o presente do Sasuke?" – Ele indagou, descontraído.

"O-O que...?"

Shikamaru suspirou.

"O presente do Sasuke, você sabe." – Ino, a qual segurava os ombros do Nara para se apoiar melhor, sentiu uma veia pulsar em sua testa.

"Escuta, eu sei que faz um tempão que não nos vemos, mas você poderia pelo menos desconfiar que eu não gosto mais dele."

"Não?" – Shikamaru podia sentir o ar falhar em seus pulmões.

"Não, baka. Ele está com a Sakura, esqueceu?" – Ino desfez o semblante irritado e baixou os olhos, sentindo a face esquentar. – "Além do mais, eu gosto de outro faz um bom tempo."

Shikamaru fechou os olhos brevemente.

Merda. Sabia que era bom demais para ser verdade.

"Então já comprou o presente dele?"

"Não, eu... esqueci."

Ele ficou em silêncio. Será que o fato de ela ter esquecido significava que ela não gostava tanto assim desse garoto? Esse pensamento fez uma labareda de esperança acender dentro de si.

Ino ficou olhando as costas do rapaz, pensativa e depois de tanto pensar e conflitar com sua mente, tomou uma decisão.

"Shikamaru." – O rapaz olhou-a de esguelha, estranhando aquele tom de voz decidido. – "Ponha-me no chão."

Silêncio.

"Como é?" – Ele parou de andar, confuso. Por acaso ela havia ficado louca?

"Estou pedindo pra me colocar no chão, idiota."

"Ino, você está o tornozelo torcido e não pode andar."

"Anda logo, Shikamaru!"

"O que você quer fazer afinal?"

"Apenas me coloque no chão, certo?" – Ela falou numa voz impaciente.

Shikamaru suspirou e obedeceu, vendo que não adiantaria discutir. Ino sentiu o tornozelo protestar ao entrar em contato com o chão, mas não se importou e apenas apoiou o pé machucado de forma cautelosa. Seus olhos logo encontraram os do Nara, o qual parecia confuso.

Engoliu em seco discretamente, mordendo o lábio inferior. Havia feito uma decisão e não iria voltar atrás.

O rapaz Nara já ia perguntar o que diabos ela tinha na cabeça, mas logo sentiu os lábios dela junto com os seus, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos. O que ela estava fazendo?! Ou melhor, o que diabos ela tinha na cabeça?! Por um momento, pensou em perguntar isso a ela, mas não conseguiu nem pensar na possibilidade de ficar longe daqueles lábios.

E a beijou de volta, lentamente, deslizando uma mão pela cintura fina da Chunnin. Não imaginou que isso a fez ficar surpresa, mas tampouco se importou. Tudo que fazia sentido naquele momento era como suas línguas dançavam juntas, harmoniosamente. E a mão delicada dela apoiada em seu rosto, suavemente, enviando arrepios por todo seu corpo.

"O que diabos é isso?" – Eles se afastaram rapidamente ao ouvir a voz masculina e logo se depararam com um Chouji perplexo, segurando uma batatinha a meio caminho da boca.

Shikamaru fechou os olhos, franzindo o cenho e murmurando algo como aquilo ser problemático. Ino apenas sentia a face queimar cada vez mais enquanto tentava se explicar.

"Nós... estamos apenas... er..." – Chouji saiu de seu choque e engoliu a batatinha, falando em seguida:

"Certo, eu já entendi. Acabei de ver o Naruto e a Hinata se beijando também. Mas eu não sabia que vocês eram um casal agora."

Ino olhou o chão, embaraçada, pensando consigo mesma que também não sabia.

No entanto, Shikamaru apenas sorriu malicioso.

"Pois é, natal é tempo de mudanças também." – A loira sentiu as borboletas voarem mais alto em seu estômago ao sentir a mão do Nara deslizar para a sua própria, segurando-a discretamente.

Chouji sentiu vontade de rir da expressão embaraçada de Ino, mas se conteve a apenas perguntar para o amigo:

"Pensei que você achava o natal um saco."

Er... Realmente. Ele tinha razão.

"É, natal é muito problemático, realmente, mas... bom, mudanças, Chouji."

E sem esperar mais nenhuma palavra do Akimichi, saiu arrastando Ino dali pela mão, a qual parecia confusa, corada e esquecida completamente do tornozelo machucado. Mas não teve muito tempo para pensar nisso assim que sentiu uma parede em suas costas e notou que Chouji estava fora de suas vistas.

"S-Shikamaru-"

Com a face próxima a dela, o ninja apenas falou numa voz decidida e esperando que ela compreendesse.

"Ino, mudanças, ok?"

E a beijou apaixonadamente.

**Owari.**

* * *

**Dicionário:**

**Owari:** Fim

**Baka:** Idiota e seus derivados

**Ja ne:** Tchau, até logo

**Ja:** A mesma coisa que 'Ja ne'

**Nani:** O que

**Itai:** Ai

**Minna**: Pessoal

* * *

**Olá, minna! n.n **

**Bom, como prometido aqui está o capítulo II o/ Espero que tenham gostado dessa InoShika e estejam preparados para o último, que vai ser SasuSaku n.n Hehe...**

**Enfim, muito obrigada pelas reviews (Maldito FFNet, que nos proibiu de responder aos coments aqui ¬¬), masdomo arigatou n.n: **

_à Sango Youko_

_à Ichigo-dono_

_à Kurosaki TenTen_

_à -I-Day-Chan-I-_

_à Bia-chan_

_à Kuny-chan_

_à Uzumaki Hekkidan_

_à Itachi-lover-girl_

_à Anaka Mitsuri_

_à Harumi_

_à joyce-chan_

_à Artemis Black_

**Arigatou de coração! n.n Ah! E não esqueçam de deixam reviews pra esse capítulo, ok? o/**

**Bjs e até a atualização de 'CTDD' xD!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	3. I'll never leave you

**Disclaimer:** Naruto é do Kishimoto-sensei, não esqueçam n.n'

**Par**: Sasuke x Sakura

**Legenda:**

"Fala" - Normal

_"Pensamento"_ - Itálico

* * *

**Capítulo III: I'll never leave you**

Sentada em sua cama, a jovem kunoichi de cabelos róseos correu os olhos extremamente verdes sobre os presentes que recebera, transbordando uma mescla de felicidade e vazio. Não entendia o motivo desse último sentimento, afinal estava em sua casa, pacificamente aproveitando o período de natal com seus pais e com os inúmeros presentes sobre sua cama.

Sorriu singelamente, repassando em sua cabeça todas as coisas que havia ganhado. Já havia entregado os presentes para seus amigos, mas dois ainda estavam descansando sobre sua mesa de cabeceira. Rapidamente lembrou de Tsunade e Shizune. Olhou radiante para a janela, onde viu os bonitos e condensados flocos de neve flutuando no ar.

Sem avisar seus pais, saiu de sua casa, pulando sobre os telhados cobertos de neve das casas de Konoha. Em poucos segundos, encontrava-se na porta do escritório da Gondaime, segurando dois presentes bem embrulhados na mão. Assim que abriu a porta, levou um susto com o barulho que encheu o ambiente e os confetes sendo atirados sobre si.

"Shizune-san?" – Sakura olhou a amiga, a qual possuía um largo sorriso na face, junto com confetes nas mãos, os quais eram arremessados para cima. Notou também o gorro vermelho na cabeça dela, assim como na de Ton Ton. A jovem de cabelos róseos sorriu, sentindo que um gorro aterrissou em sua cabeça e notando também a decoração de natal no escritório.

"Feliz natal, Sakura-chan!" – Shizune exclamou, radiante de felicidade. Era incrível como o espírito natalino conseguia mudar as coisas. Era só pensar que durante todas as semanas Shizune ficava suspirando, à beira da derrota em tentar obrigar Tsunade a fazer seu trabalho de Hokage, e que naquele momento sorria para todos os botões que visse.

Sakura se deu conta dos presentes nas mãos e estendeu-os à jovem, com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

"Para mim?" – Shizune indagou, surpresa e radiante, parecendo uma criança que ganha seu primeiro presente de natal.

"Hai. E o outro é para Tsunade-shishou." n.n

"Arigatou gozaimasu." n.n – E pegou os pacotes, feliz. – "Aliás, Sakura-chan, você não quer falar com Tsunade-sama? Ela está lá dentro."

"Ah, claro...!" n.n

Sakura abriu a porta do aposento, adentrando o mesmo e notando que a decoração natalina predominava ali também. Seus orbes verdes captaram uma Tsunade atrás da mesa de trabalho, apoiando o rosto em uma das mãos e usando um gorro vermelho, aparentemente de má vontade.

"Vejo que Shizune também resolveu enfeitar você, hein?" – A Gondaime comentou, apontando para o gorro vermelho e delicado que adornava a cabeça da jovem kunoichi de 18 anos, contrastando com seus cabelos róseos. Sakura sorriu, corando um pouco.

"É... Ela está mesmo muito animada com esse natal. É bom vê-la assim de vez em quando."

Tsunade fez um gesto impaciente com a mão, fechando os olhos, como se fizesse pouco caso.

"Pelo menos assim ela não me perturba com o trabalho."

"Tsunade-shishou." – Sakura falou, em tom de repreensão.

"Nani? Só estou falando a verdade." – Tsunade suspirou. – "Ah... Nessas horas um bom sakê iria tão bem..."

A Haruno retirou de sua bolsa de shurikens uma pequena garrafa e a balançou um pouco na frente de sua mestra, sorrindo.

"Sabe... É natal e... acho que você poderia tirar uma folga hoje, Tsunade-shishou." – Os olhos da Gondaime brilharam ao reconhecer aquela garrafa e aceitou de bom grado o presente de sua pupila.

"Sakura, eu já disse que você é a melhor discípula que eu já tive?"

Esta apenas sorriu com uma gota, enquanto observava a mais velha tirar dois recipientes para bebida de dentro de uma gaveta.

"Você já tem maioridade, Sakura, então o que acha de me acompanhar?" – A Haruno já estava pronta para sair e apenas sorriu para Tsunade.

"Iie, arigatou, mas eu vim aqui apenas para desejar um feliz natal, Tsunade-shishou." – E já havia se virado para ir embora, quando ouviu a voz da Gondaime.

"Sakura, só mais uma coisa. Sasuke acabou de chegar de uma missão." – A Haruno sorriu de forma singela.

"Ele seria a única pessoa que eu não iria esquecer."

Antes de tomar um gole de seu precioso sakê, Tsunade apenas sorriu e observou sua discípula sair da sala, murmurando um 'Ja' animado. Com a porta aberta, pôde ouvir os comentários baixos de Shizune, a qual suspirava apaixonada.

"Ah, o amor na época de natal se torna ainda mais lindo, não é, Ton Ton?"

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Caminhava calmamente para apreciar a neve caindo em delicados flocos de neve, preenchendo as copas das árvores e os telhados das casas, e inclusive seu pequeno gorro vermelho que ainda estava em sua cabeça. Notou que uma pequena camada de neve já estava cobrindo o chão, fazendo-a deixar pegadas sobre o tecido branco.

Ergueu os olhos verdes para a rua, onde percebeu que estava completamente vazia, exceto por um casal que andava conversando e rindo, compartilhando a felicidade que o natal trazia. Sakura sentiu os olhos baixarem, aparentando estar triste, mas logo afastou essa aparência.

_Hoje não é dia para ficar triste, Sakura! É natal, shannaro!_

Logo levantou os olhos assim que sentiu um chakra familiar. Não deu outra. Quando pousou os orbes esmeralda na árvore à sua frente, conseguiu distinguir aquela figura sentada em um galho, estudando o movimento lento da neve.

Os olhos escuros dele estavam tão perdidos no espaço que não imaginou que eles iriam cair sobre si.

Não desviou o olhar e perguntou, decidida:

"Está tudo bem, Sasuke-kun?" – O Uchiha pareceu meio confuso pela aparição da jovem em plena estação de natal, então ignorou completamente a pergunta dela.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Sakura?"

Boa pergunta. O que estava mesmo fazendo ali?

Ela desviou os olhos para o chão coberto de neve.

"Eu... Eu estava apenas dando uma volta..." – Sasuke ficou olhando-a, como se tentasse acreditar, mas enfim desviou os olhos para o horizonte novamente. Percebeu logo em seguida que a jovem pulou até o galho em que estava e sentou ao seu lado.

Nem se incomodou com isso, afinal estava perdido em pensamentos sobre sua família e como sentia falta deles... Naqueles momentos, todos estavam em suas casas desfrutando o natal junto com os parentes e ele se encontrava sozinho...

Espere. Sakura acabara de aparecer. Bom, então não estava tão sozinho assim.

"Ei, Sasuke-kun? Você está bem?" – A Haruno tornou a perguntar, olhando-o e percebendo a roupa da ANBU que ele usava. Se Tsunade soubesse que ele saíra com o uniforme da ANBU sem a máscara e alguém descobrisse sua identidade não queria nem imaginar a cara que ela iria fazer. Mas a preocupação afastou rapidamente esses pensamentos para longe.

"Hn... Por que eu não estaria?" – Ele olhou-a também, fazendo-a corar com aquele olhar intenso.

"É que você acabou de voltar de uma missão... Poderia estar machucado ou..."

Sasuke ainda achava incrível a capacidade que ela tinha de se preocupar mesmo que ele não demonstrasse nenhum agradecimento por isso.

"Estou bem. Não precisa... se preocupar." – E voltou os olhos escuros para os flocos de neve novamente. Sakura sorriu de leve.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun... O que achou dos presentes que recebeu?"

Então ela sabia que havia recebido...?

"Imagino que o seu fã-clube mandou milhões de cartas, não é?" – Ela sorriu com uma gota após o comentário. Sasuke suspirou.

"Não precisa ser gênio pra adivinhar isso."

"Tem razão..."

"E o que é exatamente isso na sua cabeça?" – Ele apontou discretamente para o gorro, fazendo-a olhar para cima, confusa e depois sorrir.

"Ah, é que Shizune-san me deu logo que eu entrei no escritório da Tsunade-shishou. Elas devem estar fazendo uma pequena festinha agora junto com os Jounnins." n.n'

Ele ficou confuso.

"Então por que você não está lá?"

"É que... Bom, eu passei lá só pra entregar os presentes delas e desejar feliz natal... Eu preferia... Procurar por você..."

Sasuke sentiu o coração bater acelerado e rapidamente desviou os olhos para o horizonte, tentando acreditar que não estava corando e que era apenas sua impressão.

Inútil.

"_Sakura..."_

"Gomen, Sasuke-kun. n.n' Eu esqueci o seu presente em casa porque achei que você não iria chegar hoje da missão-"

"Esqueça." – O Uchiha cortou-a antes que aquelas palavras provocassem um efeito maior em nele.

Ela era tão estranha... Não entendia... Nunca iria entender, para falar a verdade.

Perdido em pensamentos sobre a médica-nin, deixou o silêncio permanecer e apenas observou os flocos de neve caindo.

Ela poderia até não querer se juntar aos Jounnins e a Gondaime, mas... e quanto aos pais dela? E os parentes...? Será que... ele significava tanto assim...?

"Sakura, você não deveria estar com os seus pais?"

"Hã? Nande?" – A médica-nin indagou, intrigada.

"Hoje é natal e todos ficam com seus parentes, você sabe disso."

"Ah, sim... Bom..." – Sakura olhou para os pés, balançando-os, ligeiramente embaraçada. – "Eu não podia deixar de vir falar com você... "

"..."

"Eu sei que você iria se isolar de todos e isso é algo que eu realmente não queria... Afinal, essa época é para passarmos todos juntos, sabe... Mas como o Kakashi-sensei está na festinha da Tsunade-shishou, e o Naruto está com a Hinata... Então eu pensei em vir pra ficar com você..."

Seus olhos se encontraram numa fração de segundos e Sasuke notou o fraco rubor no rosto dela.

"Além do mais, você também faz parte da minha família. Alguém que... significa muito pra mim, Sasuke-kun..."

A Haruno sorriu e deslizou sua mão para a dele, tocando-a de leve e hesitantemente, sem notar que isso fez com que milhares de calafrios percorressem o corpo do rapaz, o qual não podia fazer nada a não ser observa-la.

Aquela beleza que sempre conseguia encanta-lo...

"Eu amo você, Sasuke-kun." – Aquelas três palavras pareceram ecoar pelo local, retumbando em cada floco de neve e fazendo o som voltar a ecoar no cérebro do Uchiha. Por um momento, pensou se a neve estava caindo em câmera lenta e que de repente aquela situação não poderia ser a melhor para fazer algo que estava desejando fazia alguns dias.

Aproximou um pouco a face da dela, sentindo suas respirações se mesclarem e algo faze-los se aquecer do frio que começava a varrer o local.

Sakura podia ter certeza que aqueles olhos profundos estavam tentando ler sua alma e isso estava incomodando-a seriamente, mas não depois de ouvir o murmúrio do jovem.

"Sakura... Desculpe... não ser a pessoa que você merece."

A Kunoichi ainda pensou em responder, mas mudou de idéia assim que sentiu os lábios dele cobrirem os seus calmamente e uma corrente elétrica passou por sua espinha numa fração de milésimos, o suficiente para faze-la se arrepiar. Entreabriu os lábios para que a língua dele explorasse sua boca, de forma apaixonada e tranqüila ao mesmo tempo.

O Uchiha sentiu os braços dela hesitarem em deslizar pelo seu tórax até que encontrassem onde repousar: seu pescoço. E antes que pudesse fazer algo contra, já estava descendo sua mão para a fina cintura da jovem, aprofundando o beijo, fazendo-os esquecer do resto do mundo e do gorro de Sakura, o qual havia caído há alguns segundos depois do início do beijo.

Por um momento, esquecera completamente que estava sozinho naquele país, sem parentes, nem pais... E descobriu que possuía alguém para partilhar qualquer instante de sua vida... Alguém que sabia que não iria lhe deixar...

E era alguém que realmente amava...

Eles se afastaram alguns centímetros, em busca de ar e Sasuke apoiou a testa na da jovem, olhando-a nos olhos e ouvindo o suave murmúrio dela.

"Você é mais do que eu poderia pedir, Sasuke-kun."

Era incrível como ela conseguia deixa-lo sem ação... Conseguia deixa-lo feliz... Como? Isso era algo que lutava intensamente para descobrir e desconfiava que da resposta ser porque a amava também...

Notou que a kunoichi ia falar algo, mas não lhe deu oportunidade, beijando-a nos lábios suavemente, degustando aquele sabor que finalmente conseguira provar e o qual valera tanto a pena. Sentiu-a estremecer brevemente e apenas nesse momento notou que os flocos de neve caíam com mais intensidade que antes.

"Vamos entrar, Sakura. Está ficando frio." – Ela arregalou os olhos e o viu descer da árvore, agilmente, pousando sobre a camada de neve que cobria o chão. Resolveu imita-lo e quando ficou na frente dele, ainda sustentava o semblante de surpresa.

O que exatamente ele queria dizer com aquilo...?

"Mas... pra onde, Sasuke-kun?"

O Uchiha deslizou a mão para pegar a dela, delicadamente e mostrou um sorriso maroto na face. Sakura estava com a ligeira impressão que o ar estava faltando em seus pulmões e seu rosto aqueceu drasticamente.

"Minha casa." – Ele murmurou, mantendo a expressão de antes e logo a guiando para dentro da mansão Uchiha, acompanhados pelos pequenos flocos de neve.

Sakura conseguiu apenas sorrir, ligeiramente corada, aproveitando o calor da mão dele na sua.

_Acho que você entendeu que eu nunca vou te deixar sozinho, Sasuke-kun..._

E de repente, os flocos de neve haviam ficado mais bonitos.

**Owari.**

* * *

**Dicionário:**

**Hai: **Sim

**Owari:** Fim

**Arigatou gozaimasu:** Muito obrigado (a)

**Ja:** Tchau, até mais

**Nande: **Por que

**Nani:** O que

**Ne:** Ei

**Gomen:** Desculpe

**Shishou:** Mestre (a)

**Iie:** Não

**Shannaro:** Maldição (Essa expressão da Sakura depende do contexto)

**I'll never leave you: **Nunca vou deixar você

**Shinnen Omedeto**: Feliz natal

**Minna**: Pessoal

* * *

**Domo, minna o/ **

**Então chegamos ao fim n.n Hehe... Espero que tenham gostado dessas three-shots que eu fiz como presente para todos os leitores n.n**

**Reviews:**

Ichigo-dono

Zero 3X

Mitsashi Washu

Kisa Sohma Hyuuga

-I-Day-Chan-I-

Kelen Potter

joyce-chan

Marin the Noir

Kuny-chan

Marine Ryuuzaki

graviola

**Muito obrigada mesmo pelas reviews!.!.!.!.! n.n **

**SHINNEN OMEDETO, MINNA! o/**

**Bjs!**

**Kiyuii-chan **


End file.
